


La destinée d'un sorceleur

by Brisaerys



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Blood and Violence, F/M, Minor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Oral Sex, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisaerys/pseuds/Brisaerys
Summary: Geralt à retrouvé la mémoire depuis peu, bien que pas entièrement, ses souvenirs reviennent les uns après les autres à la charge. Lui rappelant une personne qui avait réussie à se faire une place très importante dans son cœur. La dernière fois qu'il la vue, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Il lui a fait une promesse qu'il n'a malheureusement pas pu tenir. Ciri a disparue, mais la destinée n'a pas dit son dernier mot et notre cher sorceleur non plus. Il est bien décidé à la trouver et à la ramener, mais là où il y avait une enfant déjà têtue, se trouve désormais une jeune femme affirmée, dans la vingtaine et n'ayant pas peur d'avoir du sang sur les mains.Voyons ensemble l'évolution de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre dans toute la cacophonie et la splendeur du monde du Witcher.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Witcher ni ses personnages, ils sont la propriété d’Andrzej Sapkowski, je ne fais que les emprunter. A SAVOIR EGALEMENT : Cette histoire sera une histoire Geralt x Ciri ceux qui ont un problème avec c couple, je suis désolée, mais le mieux serait que vous ne lisiez pas cette fic. Il y aura un fond de Yen x Geralt aussi mais ce ne sera réellement que secondaire. Pour finir, veuillez rester courtois dans vos commentaires ainsi que les uns avec les autres. Il a été remarqué ces derniers temps une augmentation de commentaires à caractère haineux sur divers sites de fanfictions que je ne tolèrerais pas. Dès l’apparition de certains d’entre eux, ils seront supprimés immédiatement. Pour finir les critiques sont acceptées du moment qu’elles sont constructives.  
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

La destinée d’un sorceleur : Prologue

La destinée, quelque chose à laquelle tout le monde croyait pour expliquer tous les malheurs que les gens devaient subir, mais pour Geralt, il n’y avait pas d’explications à part la bêtise humaine en elle-même. Il continuait de le croire même après Cintra et l’incident avec Pavetta. Cependant, la destinée avait des projets avec lui et ne le laisserait certainement pas faire ce qu’il voulait. Elle plaça sa destinée, son enfant surprise sur son chemin dès que c’était possible. La première fois, il vint à Cintra pour chercher l’enfant alors qu’il avait six ans, mais ne le vit pas, si seulement il avait su que la petite fille aux cheveux gris souris qu’il avait vu dans la cour était sa destinée… Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon. Il avait été surpris par la gentillesse de la petite fille envers son camarade de jeu, surtout après avoir vu tous les autres partir en courant, laissant le petit garçon pleurer seul. Il était parti sans elle, promettant à Calanthe de ne pas revenir pour la chercher. 

La deuxième fois qu’il la vit, c’était à Brokilone, lors de leur rencontre il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était, ce fut au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, sachant que l’une voulait décapiter l’autre tandis que celui-ci se moquait d’elle et la menaçait de la frapper avec sa ceinture. Elle était une enfant capricieuse, mais avec un cœur d’or et Geralt bien qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais commençait à apprécier cette petite fille.  
Ce fut la reine des dryades qui confirma ses soupçons sur l’identité de Ciri, c’était une sorte de punition cruelle de savoir que sa destinée, cette enfant spéciale avec laquelle il avait un lien fort et un désire de protection hors norme finirait par devenir une dryade au cerveau lessivé. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tout le monde lorsque l’eau de Brokilone ne marcha pas sur Ciri.  
Ils furent tous ramenées à la lisière de la forêt non sans que les dryades aient jouées avec eux ou plutôt jouer avec les mâles. Après une discussion avec Sac-à-souris, il décida de partir pendant que Ciri dormait, mais il le fallait, le lien qu’il sentait qui le tirait vers Ciri devait être couper, il ne pouvait pas la prendre avec lui, elle ne devait pas devenir sorceleuse, couverte de cicatrices, avec des gens qui lui cracheraient à la figure. Non, partir était certainement la meilleure chose à faire, même si les cris éloignés de la jeune fille lui disant qu’elle était sa destinée et qu’il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner lui déchiraient son vieux cœur de sorceleur.

S’il devait nommer un jour où il eut réellement la sensation qu’on lui avait arraché le cœur et couper en petits morceaux, il dirait que ce serait celui où il avait appris la chute de Cintra, la mort peu glorieuse de Calanthe contrairement la fin glorieuse qu’elle voulait, mais le pire, était le sort qu’avait pu subir Ciri. Jaskier lui avait fait savoir que Cintra était tombée face à Niilfgard et qu’il n’y avait pas de survivants parmi la noblesse. Geralt n’était pas idiot, bien qu’il évitât le plus possible la population, le peu qu’il passait avec eux, il entendait les récits sur la guerre et ce qu’il s’y passait. Niilfgard n’était pas tendre, même le peuple qui était innocent devait subir leur colère. Les femmes étaient violées, torturées et si elles étaient changeuses tuées rapidement, pour les autres, plus de la moitié d’entre elles devraient vivre défigurées avec un bâtard à élever. En pensant que Ciri avait pu avoir ce sort là voir pire, étant la princesse de Cintra, lui donna envie de vomir suivit d’un excès de rage, pour enfin souhaiter qu’elle eût le temps de fuir ou réellement dans le pire des cas, qu’elle fut empoisonnée comme le reste de la noblesse, mais l’imagination de cette petite fille de douze ans avec une joie de vivre et un émerveillement à tout, allongée, le corps froid, empoisonnée, c’était comme s’il était mort avec elle.

Mais il sembla que la destinée n’en n’avait pas fini avec le vieux sorceleur, un autre droit de surprise fut promulgué par Yurga, un marchand que Geralt avait aidé avant de se faire blesser. Yurga pensa qu’il avait marchandé son fils, lorsqu’ils furent arrivés chez le marchand, ce dernier alla dans les bras de sa femme, lui demandant si tout le monde était sain et sauf. Sa femme précisa que les trois enfants allaient bien. Geralt n’écoutait pas, allant s’occuper d’Ablette. Ce fut lorsqu’il se retourna qu’il vit trois enfants venant vers eux. Il s’arrêta sur place fixant une petite fille aux cheveux gris souris et aux yeux vert jade. Pendant un moment il crut que ses jambes allaient lâcher jusqu’à ce qu’il vît la reconnaissance dans les yeux de l’enfant. Ciri se mit à courir vers lui et il alla à sa rencontre, la prenant dans ses bras.

"Tu m’as trouvé Geralt, je le savais. On ne se séparera plus jamais promis ? Promets-le ! Promets-le Geralt ! Je suis ta destinée pas vrai ? Dis-le !" Dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Tu es bien plus que cela Ciri… Et on ne se quittera plus je te le promets…" Répondit Geralt en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

Ce fut à ce moment que Geralt se réveilla. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Comment avait-il pu l’oublier elle ?! Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu’il avait retrouver une partie de sa mémoire, mais certaines choses restaient dans un flou total. Tous les souvenirs impliquant Ciri revenaient à la charge. Plus il se souvenait et plus il se haïssait. Ciri n’avait fait que lui donner de la joie et de l’amour et malgré tout, il l’avait oubliée. Mais rien ne pouvait être pire que de savoir qu’au fond il avait rompu sa promesse envers elle. Il l’avait perdue… Il n’aurait jamais dû la quitter, il aurait dû dire à Yennefer que l’apprentissage de Ciri se ferait à Kaer Morhen sous sa vigilance. Après tout ce temps, il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler et s’il pourrait la reconnaître en la voyant. Car la revoir était clairement dans ses projets, peu importe combien de temps ça prendrait il la trouverait car elle était sa destinée.

"Compte sur moi pour te trouver et te ramener." Promit Geralt au vent.

Au même moment dans la nature, une jeune femme aux cheveux cendrés, plus clairs que dans sa jeunesse, sourit dans son sommeil à la caresse du vent qui lui transmettait les mots du sorceleur.


	2. La fuite de Ciri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri se souvient d'une journée où elle et Geralt avaient eu leur première confrontation, ainsi que leur première conversation à cœur ouvert, mais le présent s'impose tout comme la fuite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne l'ai précisé sur le prologue, mais il y aura souvent des souvenirs de Geralt et Ciri ainsi que leurs compagnons durant cette fic car il y a un gros blanc je trouve entre la période où Geralt trouve Ciri et le moment où ils arrivent à Kaer Morhen. Alors j'imagine ce qui aurait pu se passer à ce moment. Les discussions gênantes, les confrontations et la rencontre d'amis loyaux. Du coup ça se passera selon les périodes avant pendant Wild Hunt.  
> Sur ce je vous laisse la place pour lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture!

"Compte sur moi pour te trouver te ramener." 

Elle crut entendre cette phrase portée par le vent dans son sommeil tandis que la brise lui caressa la tête comme si c’était Geralt. Cependant elle secoua la tête pensant que toutes les épreuves passées avaient finalement réussies à la rendre folle.  
La dernière fois qu’elle avait vu Geralt, il était inconscient, encore en convalescence, aux côtés de Yen. Cette partie la piquait toujours un petit peu. Depuis qu’elle était jeune, elle avait une certaine attirance pour Geralt. Oh, elle n’était pas idiote, elle savait que c’était une forme d’attirance du héros. Sans compter toutes les histoires qu’elle avait entendue étant petite sur les personnes liées par la destinée.  
Son esprit de petite file s’était mis en tête que Geralt était sa propriété. Je suis sa destinée et donc il m’appartient. Comme elle avait vite déchantée. Bien qu’il ne la quittât plus depuis qu’il l’avait retrouvée à la ferme de Yurga, elle pouvait le voir, dans les tavernes où ils s’arrêtaient en train de regarder trop intensément certaines femmes que l’on nommerait de petites vertus pour rester polis.  
Sa réaction évidente, celle d’une fille de douze ans fut de bouder dans son coin car il ne faisait pas attention à elle, elle alla jusqu’à ne pas lui parler pendant quelques jours après. La première fois, il avait essayé de comprendre ce qui n’allait pas, pourquoi la jeune fille si bavarde avait finie par se taire et évitait de le regarder.

"Ciri ? Tout va bien ? Tu n’as pas dit un mot depuis deux jours." Demanda Geralt inquiet.

Elle se souvenait d’une fois où il lui avait demander de se taire car elle parlait trop, alors elle ne put s’empêcher de répondre d’un ton mordant : "N’est-ce pas toi qui t’étais plain une fois que je parlais trop ?!" elle se tourna pour le regarder avec colère, levant son menton avec un air de dédain.  
Elle vit d’abord le choc sur son visage avant qu’il ne finisse par la regarder en fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle commença à avoir peur d’être allée trop loin lorsqu’il arrêta Ablette et descendit de la jument.

"Descends !" Ordonna Geralt avec un grognement.

Allait-il l’abandonner à nouveau ? Alors qu’elle commençait à descendre, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et elle se tendit, se rappelant toutes les fois où quelqu’un avait essayer de la prendre contre son gré. Il dut le sentir car il desserra un peu son emprise. Une fois à terre il la prit avec une main, tandis que l’autre tenait les rênes d’Ablette et il les conduisit hors de la route. Une fois satisfait de l’emplacement, il se tourna vers elle avec un visage sévère.

"Bien, princesse, je peux savoir ce qu’il t’arrive ?" Demanda le sorceleur, car oui il avait ce qu’elle appellerait plus tard son visage de sorceleur, celui ou il n’y avait aucune forme de sentiments.

Le problème c’était qu’en restant dans le silence pendant deux jours, elle ne pouvait qu’être prisonnière de ses pensées, et elles n’étaient clairement pas jolies. L’insécurité et la colère ayant pris la place à l’émerveillement du paysage et de la curiosité de la vie de Geralt. S’il était préoccupé par les autres femmes au point de l’ignorer pourquoi venir la chercher après tout ? Etant la petite fille de Calanthe elle savait très bien comment fonctionnaient les choses, du moins en théorie, sans compter tous les nobles qui faisaient tout pour qu’elle les favorise.

"Ciri ?" La ramena-t-il au présent.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda finalement la jeune fille pas réellement sûre de vouloir la réponse.

"Pourquoi ?" Répéta Geralt clairement perdu.

"Pourquoi être venue me chercher si c’est pour ensuite faire comme si je n’étais pas là dès qu’une putain dénudée arrive dans votre champ de vision ?!" Finit-elle par lâcher sans se soucier de son langage. 

Cependant, Geralt ne s’attendait certainement pas à ça car le choc sur son visage était mémorable. Mais à la consternation de Ciri, il se transforma en compréhension puis un sourire narquois finit par se glisser sur son visage avec un visage sournois, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la regardant de haut.  
Elle était jalouse, elle le savait et elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était d’effacer son visage suffisant et même de le frapper. Ce qu’elle fit, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia en y mettant toutes ses forces.

"Peste !" Grogna Geralt en se tenant la jambe.

"Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi être venu me chercher ?! Tu m’as abandonnée deux fois auparavant, pourquoi venir me prendre maintenant si c’est pour le regretter, pour me mettre de côté dès que l’occasion se présente ?! Pourquoi ? " Hurlait Ciri en larmes.

Toutes les malédictions qu’avait pu avoir Geralt en tête étaient tombées. Elle put voir son visage de sorceleur tomber, fondre face à ses larmes et ses insécurités. Elle put y voir de la douleur à la mention de son abandon, mais aussi de la compréhension. Elle avait peur, elle avait tout perdu, il était la seule personne qui lui restait et elle avait peur de le perdre.  
Il se rapprocha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant.

"Je suis désolé Ciri… Pardon, pardon…" Puis il décida qu’il lui devait des explications. "Lorsque je suis venu la première fois, je ne t’ai pas prise parce que je trouvais cela injuste. Calanthe avait perdue sa fille, tu étais tout ce qu’il lui restait de sa fille et je ne pouvais pas te prendre sans avoir mauvaise conscience, surtout que j’allais au bout du monde pour m’occuper de monstres qui terrorisaient des gens là-bas. Ce n’était pas la place d’une enfant non entraînée. Te rencontrer à Brokilone fut la meilleure surprise de ma vie, mais là encore, je ne pouvais pas te prendre avec moi. Je pensais que tu méritais une belle vie, une vie heureuse à Cintra loin des monstres, des malédictions et de la mutilation…" Expliqua Geralt.

"Parfois les êtres humains sont plus monstrueux que les monstres…" Murmura Ciri dans ses bras. C’était une phrase que sa grand-mère lui avait apprise, une leçon à ne pas oublier avait-elle dit.

"C’est vrai... Mais je suis là maintenant, tu es avec moi, je ferais tout ce qu’il faudra pour te protéger." Chuchota Geralt.

Ils rompirent l’étreinte et Geralt sécha les larmes de Ciri et les dirigea vers Ablette. Il eut une petite douleur au niveau du tibia et ne put s’empêcher de railler Ciri.

"Au moins maintenant, je sais pourquoi Niilfgard n’a pas réussi à t’attraper." S’amusa le sorceleur.

Ciri rougit de honte murmurant un "Désolée", mais le sourire en coin montra clairement qu’elle ne l’était pas.

Geralt gloussa et l’aida à remonter sur Ablette avant de prendre place derrière elle. Il plaça une main sur son ventre pour la maintenir tandis qu’elle s’appuyait plus loin contre lui.

"Geralt ?" Demanda Ciri.

"Hmmm ?" Fut la réponse du sorceleur.

"Je suis contente d’être avec toi." Dit enfin Ciri.

Elle n’eut pas de réponse, mais elle le sentit se rapprocher pour enfin le sentir l’embrasser sur le haut de la tête et elle ne put que sourire de contentement.

"Ciri ?" L’appela une voix.

Elle cligna des yeux, regardant le feu devant elle avant de se tourner pour voir Avallac’h la regarder étrangement. Elle s’était perdue dans ses souvenirs…' Geralt… Où es-tu Geralt ? Es-tu en sécurité ? As-tu enfin trouvé ne serait-ce qu’un semblant de paix que tu cherchais ?'

"Excuses-moi tu me parlais ?" Demanda Ciri.

Avallac’h soupira clairement découragé par la jeune femme devant lui et pendant un bref instant elle voulut se moquer de lui, mais décida qu’il valait mieux ne rien faire.

"Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que la chasse nous retrouve. Il vaudrait mieux que nous commencions à préparer nos affaires et que nous nous reposions. Nous partirons demain à l’aube." Déclara Avallac’h ne se souciant clairement pas de son avis.

L’aube, elle priait que la chasse ne vienne pas plus tôt que cela. Ils n’étaient sur Ard Skellig que depuis deux heures, elle était si proche de son oncle Crach an Craite et de ses cousins. Elle voulait les voir, pouvoir leur laisser un message à donner à Geralt pour qu’il puisse la retrouver. Mais ce serait conduire la chasse droit sur eux. Quelque soit son désir de tous les revoir, de les serrer dans ses bras, elle ferait toujours passer son désir de les protéger en premier. Elle décida donc de préparer ses affaires, de fourbir son épée comme le lui avait si bien enseigné son oncle Vesemir et décida de s’allonger essayant tout de même de rester alerte à son environnement.

Elle ouvrit les deux yeux en entendant des bruits étranges autour d’elle. Elle se mit en position accroupie, dégaina son épée et se concentra sur les bruits. Des bruits d’armures, des armures lourdes, ce n’étaient donc pas des habitants d’Ard Skellig, en regardant Avallac’h, il sembla lui aussi s’en être aperçu.

"Ils nous ont encerclés…Si ça tourne mal, tu sais où aller…" Murmura-t-il.

Ciri se contenta d’hocher la tête et se mit en garde. Ce ne fut pas long avant que l’attaque ne commence, ce furent d’abord les chiens de chasse de la garde qui les attaquèrent en premier. Ciri coupa le premier en deux, les boyaux s’éparpillant sur le sol et la tâchant de sang, elle en éventra un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu’à ce que les chevaliers de la chasse prennent leur place. Avec leurs armures lourdes, il était plus ardu de les tuer, les seuls points faibles étaient au niveau du cou et des jonctions de l’armure. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, non seulement elle devait attaquer, mais elle devait aussi se défendre… Elle décida alors de se téléporter légèrement plus loin, elle trancha la tête d’un des chevaliers dont la tête roula sur quelques mètres.

"Ciri, baisses toi !" L’avertit Avallac’h.

Elle se baissa tandis qu’Avallac’h provoque une explosion magique qui envoya voler leurs adversaires quelques mètres plus loin. Ils se mirent tous les deux à courir essayant de mettre un minimum de distance entre eux et la chasse sauvage.  
Avallac’h ouvrit un portail disant à Ciri de le traverser, mais les chevaliers arrivèrent et l’un deux lança une malédiction qu’Avallac’h prit de plein fouet.

"Le portail, traverse le portail Ciri !" Hurla Avallac’h avant de se mettre à tousser. Ciri le regarda, elle voulait l’aider, mais des chevaliers s’approchaient d’elle, alors elle se détourna et sauta dans le portail malheureusement, pas avant qu’une lame ne lui entaille le flanc et le bras droit... Elle reconnut cette sensation de malaise dans le portail, il était instable comme celui de Tor Zireal il y a tant d’années.  
Elle tomba dans la boue, ayant du mal pour se relever, lorsqu’elle regarda autour d’elle, elle réalisa qu’elle n’était pas au repaire d’Avallac’h, mais dans un marais. Il y avait quelques maisons au loin…  
Elle se releva tant bien que mal et tituba jusqu’au ponton où elle finit par s’écrouler.

"Geralt…" Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon et bien un chapitre en plus, bien que court, je l'avoue... Witcher est un univers vaste et bien rempli pouvant laissé place à beaucoup d'imagination, mais il faut quand même faire en sorte que ça reste respectueux de l’œuvre (je dis ça, mais je fais une fic Geralt/Ciri). Je suis donc en plein tri de ce qui peut être fait ou non, je ne sais donc pas quand je mettrais un nouveau chapitre , je trouve déjà que deux en deux jours c'est pas mal, mais je faire en sorte de faire mieux.  
> En attendant merci d'avoir lu et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, journée, semaine ou mois (j'anticipe au cas où je ne posterais pas avant longtemps. Quand on entend mois là ça faire peur pour la suite xD).


	3. Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen se fait convoquée auprès d'Emhyr tandis que Ciri se retrouve à Novigrad avec nul autre que Jaskier à qui elle se confie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, me revoilà après quoi un mois? A peu près et un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous!

Yennefer avait été convoquée auprès de l’empereur de Niilfgard, ou plutôt ils étaient venus la chercher jusqu’à Vengerberg pour l’amener à Wyzima et plus précisément au palais impérial pour y rencontrer l’empereur Emhyr Var Emreis. Honnêtement, elle préfèrerait être ailleurs qu’ici. La dernière qu’ils se sont croisés, Geralt et Ciri étaient présents et ça bien failli mal finir. Elle devait bien avouer qu’elle bouillonnait encore contre ce qu’il avait voulu faire avec Ciri. Même si sa fille et elle, avaient prises un mauvais départ, elles avaient fini par s’apprécier et finalement se considérer comme une mère et une fille. Lorsqu’elle fut invitée à entrer, il y avait déjà un autre homme à l’intérieur, vu sa tenue vestimentaire, cela devait être un éclaireur.

"Êtes-vous formel à ce sujet ?" Demanda l’empereur à l’homme.

"Absolument, votre majesté, elle a été vue à Velen par plusieurs personnes, nous avons également pu avoir son portrait." Répondit l’homme en sortant une feuille de parchemin.

Emhyr prit le parchemin et le regarda sans rien laisser paraître. L’esprit de Yennefer partait dans tous les sens, qui que soit la personne que l’empereur cherchait, cela devait être important.

"Vous pouvez nous laissez, je dois parler à la dame Yennefer." Ordonna l’empereur.

Une fois que le regard de ce dernier se posa sur elle, elle fit la révérence avec un votre grâce tout ce qu’il y avait de plus froid.

"Dame Yennefer, je vous ai fait venir, car des éléments susceptibles de vous intéresser me sont parvenus. Depuis quelques semaines déjà j’ai été averti que certaines choses se passaient, et bien que j’eu lancé plusieurs personnes de confiance sur cette affaire, aucun d’entre eux n’a été capable de me ramener des résultats satisfaisants." Commença l’empereur.

Yen pouvait vraiment sentir ses sourcils se froncer à cela. Emhyr sembla le remarquer et continua son monologue.

"Il faut que vous sachiez que la princesse Cirilla à été vue à quelques reprises dans les environs de Velen. Mais il semblerait qu’à chaque fois que mes hommes soient sur le point de mettre la main sur elle, elle disparaisse et prenne encore une longueur d’avance sur nous." Finit l’empereur.

Les pensés de Yennefer allaient dans tous les sens. Ciri ? Comment ? Était-ce possible ? Après tout ce temps ? Elle n’avait plus eu de nouvelles de sa fille depuis l’attaque de Geralt par un enfant, tandis qu’elle s’était entièrement épuisée magiquement pour le maintenir en vie. Geralt et elle s’étaient réveillées sur une île avec une Ciri tout ce qu’il y avait de plus absente. Cela lui avait fait mal, mais celui qui l’avait pris le plus durement était Geralt. Il semblait que ce serait leur vie, se chercher les uns les autres, se trouver, pour finalement se perdre… Mais si c’était vrai, si Ciri était de retour, alors elle ferait tout pour la retrouver, pour la ramener…

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Demanda Yen avec une certaine ferveur.

Emhyr eut un sourire satisfait avant d’ajouter : "Faîtes tout ce que vous pouvez pour la trouver et pour la ramener. Tout sera à votre disposition, dès que vous accepterez ce travail, vous deviendrez la magicienne officielle de Niilfgard. Ne reculez devant rien pour la trouver. Je souhaite aussi que vous contactiez le sorceleur, je souhaiterais lui faire une proposition, sans compter qu’il pourrait être d’une grande. Mais ne lui dîtes pas de quoi il s’agit, n’importe qui pourrait intercepter votre message et en profiter." Expliqua Emhyr.

Bien que Yen répugnât à travailler lui, c’était le seul moyen pour elle d’avoir des informations sur Ciri, alors elle le ferait.

"Très bien, je la trouverais." Répondit Yen.

Après quelques explications supplémentaires, elle fut à son tour congédiée et menée à ses nouveaux appartements ainsi qu’à sa nouvelle salle de travail. Elle regarda le visage de sa fille dessiné sur le parchemin. Elle passa ses doigts sur la joue gauche du dessin, où se trouvait la cicatrice de Ciri.

"Ma petite fille… Tu as bien grandi…" Murmura Yennefer.

Yennefer se précipita pour trouver un parchemin et écrire à Geralt.

Il faut qu’on se voie et vite, Pont-saulaie, près de Wyzima.  
PS : J’ai encore la licorne.

Elle plia le parchemin et l’envoya directement à Kaer Morhen, en espérant que Geralt se mettra en route après réception, si elle avait pu lui dire pour Ciri, elle était sûre qu’il arriverait le plus tôt possible, malheureusement, elle ne le pouvait pas…   
En attendant, elle se mit à la tâche, essayant plusieurs sorts pour localiser Ciri, préparant des potions dont elle et Geralt pourraient avoir besoin. Si Ciri était là, La Chasse Sauvage était sur ses talons, ce serait la seule explication de son silence. Pourquoi n’était-elle pas venue la voir, elle ou Geralt ? Ils auraient trouvé une solution ensemble… Tenter les sorts était risqué, mais elle serait plus maligne que La Chasse Sauvage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ciri était arrivée à Novigrad tôt dans la matinée, ayant chevauchée toute la nuit depuis Perchefreux, elle regrettait de devoir partir, elle s’était bien amusée avec les hommes du baron durant la chasse. Mais son petit exploit avec le basilic avait forcément alerté la chasse., il fallait qu’elle s’en aille. Elle espérait pouvoir trouver Yen ici, elle était sa seule chance avec le phylactère, mais la seule chose qu’elle ait trouvée, était le buché où ils brûlaient les sorcières et des affiches avec la tête de Triss dessus. En cinq ans tout s’était dégradé, une nouvelle foi, de nouveaux rois, de nouvelles peurs… Elle avait errée toute la journée dans la ville pour finalement comprendre qu’il n’y avait aucune trace de Yen… Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être déçue ou heureuse. La nuit commença à tomber lorsqu’elle se dirigea vers une taverne, pour manger, boire et peut-être dormir. Une fois entrée dans la taverne, elle entendit une chanson qui ne lui était pas inconnue, tout comme la voix qui la chantait.

"Jette un sou au sorceleur, aux fertiles vallées, aux fertiles vallées. Oh Oh Oh  
Jette un sou au sorceleur amis de l’humanité"

Cette chanson lui rappela de bons souvenirs, lorsque Geralt, Jaskier et elle avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble, il chantait tous les soirs pour eux, son répertoire était assez spectaculaire, mais au bout de plusieurs jours ils en avaient le tour rapidement. Il lui racontait aussi des histoires sur les aventures qu’il avait vécu avec Geralt et ce dernier qui affirmait que Jaskier était souvent la cause de beaucoup de déboires. Lorsque Ciri revint au présent, Jaskier était arrivé à la fin de la chanson, elle applaudit comme tout le monde puis se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle devait aller lui parler. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vu un visage familier, elle se leva de là où elle était assise et arriva derrière le barde toujours haut en couleur.

"Jaskier ?" Demanda Ciri.

"Oui ?" Questionna celui-ci en se tournant, mais tout de même souriant.

Lorsqu’il la vit, son sourire se figea, il prit le temps de bien la regarder, ses cheveux, ses yeux et sa cicatrice, elle vit immédiatement le moment où le barde l’avait reconnue, car le choc était immense.

"Ciri ?"Finit-il par demander en un chuchotement, comme si cela s’avèrerait disparaître s’il le disait fort.

Le petit sourire de Ciri finit de convaincre le barde qui la prit dans ses bras une étreinte très serrée. Jamais elle n’avait pensé qu’il avait autant de force dans les bras, mais elle lui rendit l’étreinte, cela faisait du bien de se retrouver dans les bras de quelqu’un de son entourage.  
Jaskier brisa l’étreinte et la regarda à nouveau.

"Par les seins de Melitele, tu es bien là… Combien de temps depuis que l’on s’est vus ? Je… Nous te croyions perdue à jamais…" Dit Jaskier avec tristesse.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée…" Répondit Ciri les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n’en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée, elle voulait revoir Yen, Triss, Vesemir, Lambert, Eskel, mais plus que tout, elle voulait revoir Geralt. Mais ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de revoir Jaskier, son petit barde officiel comme il aimait s’appeler.  
En la voyant commencer à pleurer, il la reprit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant que ça allait, qu’elle était de retour et que ça irait. Il décida de la guider jusqu’au Tym et Romarin, là-bas, ils pourraient discuter car Zoltan était parti pour affaires et cela durerait quelques semaines. Une fois entrés il la regarda de nouveau et fronça les sourcils. Elle savait de quoi elle devait avoir l’air, elle avait chevauchée toute la nuit pour arriver à Novigrad et sans prendre le temps de se reposer et se laver, elle s’était lancée à la poursuite de Yen dans l’espoir qu’elle serait peut-être là. 

"Sans vouloir être vexant, tu ressembles à l’enfer…" Lui lança Jaskier.

"Oui… Disons que mes voyages ont été mouvementés…" Chuchota Ciri.

"Voilà ce qu’on va faire, tu vas prendre un bain chaud, tu vas te reposer dans une chambre à l’étage et nous parlerons de tout ça demain matin. Qu’en penses-tu ?"Demanda Jaskier.

"Ce serait merveilleux…" Répondit Ciri avec un léger sourire.

"Aller, monte à l’étage, je fais le nécéssaire." Déclara Jaskier avec un petit sourire.

Ciri lui rendit son sourire et commença à monter lorsqu’il l’appela de nouveau.

"Ciri ?" L’appela Jaskier

"Oui ?" Le questionna cette dernière.

"Ne nous abandonne plus." Finit Jaskier.

Le sérieux sur son visage était choquant, pour être honnête, elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle se contenta d’hocher la tête et continua de monter à l’étage prenant la première chambre qui venait.

Après un bon bain et une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se réveilla le lendemain avec le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, il devait être midi passé, Jaskier a dû la laisser dormir. Elle descendit pour trouver Jaskier en train de manger. Il leva la tête lorsqu’il l’entendit arriver et lui fit un petit sourire.

"Bien dormi ?" Demanda le barde.

"Je n’avais pas autant dormi depuis longtemps." Elle s’est rendu compte de son erreur lorsqu’il perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

Il devait certainement se souvenir des cauchemars qu’elle faisait plus jeune lorsque Geralt n’était pas à ses côtés pour dormir… Elle le rejoignit pour manger attendant qu’il finisse par lui poser des questions. Il la laissa tranquille pendant tout le repas, la regardant de temps en temps avec inquiétude. Ce fut lorsqu’elle eut fini qu’il commença.

"Ciri, je suis très heureux de te revoir, mais cela fait plus de cinq ans que l’on ne s’est vus, tu as totalement disparue… Nous te pensions perdue à jamais… Que s’est-il passé pendant tout ce temps ?" Demanda Jaskier.

Si seulement il n’y avait que cinq ans dans la balance… Cela remonte à bien plus… Les Aen elle, La Chasse Sauvage, a presque mort de Geralt et Yennefer, sa fuite constante avec Avallac’h, la mort de personnes qu’elle avait aimé. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu’elle dirait tout ? Comment réagirait Geralt en sachant qu’elle a acceptée d’être mise dans le lit d’un roi, lui donner un enfant pour être libre plus tard sachant qu’elle n’aurait pas eue le choix. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu’il le sache, elle-même avait encore du mal avec ça… Mais ils finiraient tous par le savoir, elle savait qu’Eredin se ferait une joie de leur dire le jour où il leur fera face, pour leur faire du mal, pour lui faire du mal. Alors elle commença son récit. Faisant parfois des pauses, ne se souvenant que trop bien ce dont elle parlait. Lorsqu’elle eut fini, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, des larmes qu’elle retenait, ne voulant pas être faible, mais depuis son retour, elle était fatiguée de les retenir, trop de choses s’étaient passées et elle avait été seule…

Jaskier restait dans un silence de mort, fronçant les sourcils, poussant des grognements parfois, héritage de Geralt sans doute. Il finit par soupirer avant de parler.

"Je n’ai pas revu Yennefer depuis des années, personne n’a entendu parler d’elle ici. La seule sorcière présente est Triss, mais elle reste cachée et vu ce qu’il se passe en ville je ne la blâme pas. Quant à Geralt, la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il tentait de retrouver ses souvenirs…" Expliqua Jaskier.

"Retrouver ses souvenirs ? Geralt est amnésique ?!" Demanda Ciri avec urgence.

"Après que tu es partie les laissant lui et Yen, La Chasse Sauvage les a attaqués. Ils ont capturé Yennefer et pour la sauver, Geralt a échangé sa vie contre celle de Yennefer. Ils… Ils lui ont effacés la mémoire et l’ont recruté dans leurs rangs. On ne sait pas comment il s’est échappé ou comment il a su qu’il devait partir, même lui ne s’en souvient pas…" Expliqua Jaskier. 

Ciri ne dit rien, c’était un peu comme le coup de grâce pour elle… Elle croyait les protéger en partant, mais en réalité, ils avaient été encore plus en danger… Geralt, dans la Chasse Sauvage. Avait-il été parmi ceux qui la traquaient ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle devait réparer le phylactère et trouver Avallac’h.

"Je pensais les éloigner du danger en partant. Je suis désolée… Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, quelqu’un a besoin de moi, tout comme j’ai besoin de lui. Connais-tu quelqu’un qui pourrait m’aider à réparer le phylactère ? Je dois conjurer une malédiction et je ne peux pas le faire sans ça…" Expliqua Ciri avec un visage dur.

Jaskier comprit ce qu’il se passait, elle ne resterait pas, elle allait continuer sa quête.

"Je peux t’aider, mais s’il te plait attends du renfort, je vais joindre Geralt ou Vesemir, même Lambert si tu veux, mais ne fais pas ça seule." Supplia Jaskier. 

Ils l’avaient déjà perdue plusieurs fois, elle ne pouvait pas encore leur filer entre les doigts.

"S’il te plait Jaskier, je ne peux pas attendre… La Chasse Sauvage est sur mes talons, plus je reste et plus ça devient dangereux pour toi, pour Novigrad… Je ne peux pas être égoïste, je veux le voir, tu n’imagines pas à quel point, mais je ne peux pas…"Déclara Ciri.

"Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui n’est-ce pas ?" Demanda Jaskier avec un petit sourire malgré sa tristesse. 

Il gloussa à la rougeur de Ciri avant d’ajouter : "Tu l’aimais déjà lorsque tu avais quoi 12 ans, 13 peut-être ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis barde, je connais ce genre de chose car elles font de belles balades. Mais pour l’instant, il me semble que tu as besoin de mon aide car je connais quelqu’un qui a le bras long à Novigrad, il pourra peut-être trouver une solution." Finit le barde.

"Oh et une dernière chose." Commença Jaskier.

"Oui ?" Demanda Ciri.

"J’ai déjà envoyé un message à Kaer Morhen !" Répondit Jaskier avec un sourire sournois.

"Quoi ?!" Hurla Ciri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai mis Jaskier un peu plus sérieux mais également un peu plus espiègle pour avoir envoyé un message à Kaer Morhen. Selon vous quel message devrait arrivé en premier? Celui de Yen ou celui de Jaskier? J'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos réponses à ce sujet.  
> En attendant j'espère que ça vous a plu et espérons à bientôt pour un autre chapitre!


	4. Le départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'ils se préparent pour le départ, Geralt et Vesemir se souviennent de Ciri ainsi que Lambert et Eskel. Et certaines choses doivent être dites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Alors je ne sais plus si je l'ai préciser, mais ce n'est pas grave c'est un bon rappel, les souvenirs ne se suivront pas, car selon les personnages et les lieux certains souvenirs apparaitrons récents que d'autres qui pourraient arriver plus tard seront plus anciens, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien clair ou même très français... J'espère que c'est compréhensible. En tout cas à partir de ce chapitre, il y aura des changements majeurs. Sur ce, bonne Lecture.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Geralt et Vesemir programmaient leur retour sur la voie. Il était rare que Vesemir quitte Kaer Morhen et même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais, la raison était la même que Geralt, son petit diablotin, la petite co-équipière des méfaits avec Lambert et celle qu’il voyait comme sa petite fille lui manquait. Il riait parfois, se rappelant certaines choses, comme lorsque Lambert lui avait appris à pêcher avec des bombes, la pauvre était revenue toute trempée, mais elle avait quand même réussi à lui faire promettre de ne rien dire à Geralt. Ou encore quand elle voulait absolument prouver son point ou celui de sa grand-mère en expliquant que la plus grande faiblesse d'un homme se trouvait dans une région très au sud. Geralt s’était moqué d’elle disant que ce n’était pas tous les hommes qui pensaient avec cette zone particulière, elle s’était approchée de lui et lui avait mis un coup de pied entre les jambes, le faisant s’écrouler sur ses genoux provoquant l’hilarité de Lambert et D’Eskel. Et pour ajouter l’insulte à la blessure elle avait dit : "Qui avait parlé de penser ?"  
En gros elle avait fait valoir son point. Et il était sûr que Geralt devait remercier les dieux que la coque qu’il avait à cet endroit absorbait une bonne partie du choc.

Sans le savoir il gloussait encore, attirant l’attention des autres sorceleurs.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?" Demanda Lambert.

"Juste quelques souvenirs de Ciri." Répondit Vesemir en souriant.

Lambert et Eskel sourirent à leur tour, mais leurs sourires étaient tristes. Ils se rappelaient parfaitement celle qui était rapidement devenue leur petite sœur. Lambert plus qu’Eskel. Il fallait bien avouer qu’ils avaient des affinités pour les méfaits qui étaient totalement inégalées jusqu’à maintenant. Ils étaient contre le fait qu’elle s’en aille, pour eux, elle devait rester à Kaer Morhen. La nuit avant de partir, elle l’avait passée dans la chambre de Lambert, pleurant, ne voulant pas partir. C’était le jour où il était réellement devenu amer envers Geralt, et avec son passé, la colère sachant qu’il avait réclamé son enfant surprise pour la donner à quelqu’un d’autre comme un colis n’avait fait qu’augmenter… Et enfin la nouvelle de la disparition de Ciri avait été le dernier clou au cercueil, il était reparti sur la voie pendant deux ans, ne revenant pas à Kaer Morhen, fixant sa colère sur des monstres. Lorsqu’il était enfin revenu, il était tout simplement indifférent, se détachant de tout…

"Elle avait le don de nous garder vigilants à tout." Pensa Geralt à haute voix.

Lambert renifla à cela clairement accusant.

"Il y a un problème ?" Demanda Geralt en plissant les yeux.

Eskel et Vesemir se regardèrent sachant ce qui allait suivre, chacun prêt à séparer les deux sorceleurs au cas où… Bien que Vesemir tenta de calmer tout le monde dès maintenant.

"Nous avons des préparatifs à faire, ce n’est clairement pas le moment pour…" Tenta Vesemir mais il fut coupé.

"Oui j’en ai un. Apparemment tu n’as pas encore retrouvé tous tes souvenirs alors je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. Aucun d’entre nous ne voulait qu’elle parte, ELLE ne voulait pas partir ! Tu l’avais réclamée Geralt, tu l’avais réclamée comme ta fille. TA FILLE ! Et alors quoi ? Dès que Merigold dit qu’elle ne peut plus l’aider, tu appelles Yennefer putain de Vengerberg et tu acceptes qu’elle l’emmène ?! Sais-tu ce que ça fait de la voir pleurer et supplier toute une nuit pour la laisser rester et de ne pas pouvoir changer les choses ?! Le sais-tu ?! Si elle n’était pas partie, si tu nous avais écoutés, elle serait là aujourd’hui, on ne se demanderait pas où elle est, comment elle va ou si même elle est en vie ?!" 

Tout le monde se figea à cette déclaration, même Lambert qui devenait blême, réalisant ce qu’il venait de dire, mais le plus blanc était Geralt, la réalisation de tout ce qu’avait dit Lambert le frappa comme un troupeau de Griffons. Mais Lambert rajouta une dernière question.

"Dis-moi, que feras-tu à ce moment-là, que feras-tu si après toutes tes recherches tu apprends qu’elle n’est plus là et ne le sera plus jamais ?" Demanda Lambert dans un murmure. "Bonne chance sur la voie." Finit ce dernier en quittant la salle.

La salle était silencieuse pendant un moment, Eskel et Vesemir étaient dans leurs pensées, fronçant les sourcils. Geralt était anormalement blanc, mais une chose pouvait être sentie, la peur. Il y avait une sorte de peur collective, Lambert leur avait fait part d’une possibilité qu’ils n’avaient pas envisagés, ou plutôt qu’ils ne voulaient pas envisager… La mort de Ciri. Mais pour Geralt il y en avait une supplémentaire aux mots de Lambert. Ciri voudrait-elle le voir après qu’il l’a laissée à Yennefer ?

"Il ne reste plus grand-chose à finir, je pense que nous devrions tous aller nous reposer, nous terminerons cela demain." Dit Vesemir.

Eskel hocha la tête et partit après avoir donné une tape de réconfort sur l’épaule de Geralt. Ce dernier restait immobile comme l’une des armures sur les présentoirs. Son esprit courait dans tous les sens. Il pensait que ce qu’il avait fait pour Ciri était pour le mieux, mais aujourd’hui il le regrettait. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Ciri devait partir avec Yennefer.

Il s’était levé de bonne heure ne voulant pas que Ciri et lui se quittent sur une mauvaise note, il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer encore une fois que c’était pour le mieux. Mais il n’arrivait pas à la trouver. Eskel et Vesemir lui avaient fait savoir qu’elle était partie pour une dernière partie de pêche avec Lambert. Il ne savait même pas qu’ils pêchaient ensembles. Alors il s’assit et décida de manger un petit déjeuner avec les deux autres sorceleurs. Ils furent rejoints par Yennefer, mais dès qu’elle se posa sur un siège, Vesemir et Eskel trouvèrent quelque chose de mieux à faire et s’en allèrent.

"Eh bien, ils ont l’air de m’adorer." Se moqua Yennefer.

Geralt renifla à cela avant d’ajouter : "Ciri les a tous enrouler autour de son petit doigt. Ils veulent qu’elle reste." 

Lui aussi voulait qu’elle reste, mais il savait que c’était dangereux. Du moins c’est ce qu’il pensait à ce moment-là.

"C’est impossible et tu le sais. Ses pouvoirs sont immenses, et aussi mal que cela me fasse de l’avouer, ils sont sûrement plus puissants que les miens. Si elle n’apprend pas à les maîtriser, ça risque de faire des ravages à la moindre crise de colère, de peur ou que sais-je d’autre. Elle doit venir avec moi, elle ne risquera rien. Je prendrais soin d’elle." Répliqua Yen.

Bien qu’elle mît ça comme une explication, Geralt pouvait sentir la finalité dans sa voix et le fait qu’elle ne prendrait pas non pour une réponse. Il se contenta d’hôcher la tête.

Ciri arriva main dans la main avec Lambert, mais aucun des deux ne souriait. Ciri refusait de regarder vers lui et semblait d’avantage s’accrocher à Lambert.

"Bien, maintenant que tu es là, va chercher tes affaires, nous partons dans quelques instants." Déclara fermement Yen.

Geralt senti les battements de cœur de Ciri s’accélérer et senti dans l’air une note d’eau salée. Ciri pleurait alors que Lambert faisait tout pour la cacher de leur vue alors qu’il l’emmenait. Geralt ne comprenait pas vraiment le lien entre ses deux-là, en ce moment, il était jaloux de Lambert, c’était à lui de la consoler, de lui dire que ça irait, mais comment le faire quand Ciri ne voulait même pas le regarder. Il faisait ce qui était le mieux pour elle, mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il mal à ce sujet ?

Ils étaient tous dans la grande salle de Kaer Morhen pour dire au revoir à Ciri. Elle passa devant chacun d’eux recevant des conseils et y répondant.

"Tu as pris tes notes avec notes avec toi ?" Demanda Vesemir.

"Oui oncle Vesemir, je les réviserais tous les jours." Répondit Ciri en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Fais attention à toi diablotin." Murmura Vesemir en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Eskel qui la pris dans un gros câlin d’ours.

"N’oublie pas non plus ton jeu de jambe, même si tu n’as pas d’épée, un bon jeu de jambes et des coups bien placés peuvent te sauver." Chuchota Eskel.

"Je ne suis pas près de l’oublier. Merci grand frère." Répondit Ciri.

En s’approchant de Lambert, ce dernier sortit une dague et la tendit vers Ciri qui la prit en haussant un sourcil.

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j’allais te laisser partir sans rien pour te défendre, même si je sais que tu frappes fort, je serais tout de même un peu plus rassuré en te sachant en possession d’une lame aussi petite soit-elle. Et puis tous les sorceleurs ont une dague." Expliqua Lambert avec un sourire sournois.

Avant qu’elle n’ait pu répondre, Yennefer renifla avant de s’exprimer dédaigneusement.

"Avec les pouvoirs qu’elle a, pourquoi voudrait-elle être sorceleuse alors qu’elle pourrait être une mage très puissante ?" Demanda Yen.

"Parce que cette fille dont vous parlez comme si elle n’était pas là, préfère lécher ses plaies durement gagnées à la fin de la journée plutôt que de lécher des culs royaux toute la journée ! Et seuls les imbéciles ne comptent que sur leurs pouvoirs. Il y a toujours d’autres facteurs qui entrent en compte, mais je ne vous apprends rien, n’est-ce pas dame Yennefer ?" Répliqua Ciri.

Autant que Vesemir et Eskel tentaient de cacher leurs rires, ils ne cachaient clairement pas leur fierté devant l’audace de la jeune fille de quatorze ans. Lambert riait à voix haute avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Geralt tenta tant bien que mal de se maîtriser, il voulait gronder Ciri pour le manque de respect, mais il n’en fit rien lorsqu’il vit une sorte de satisfaction et de respect dans les yeux de Yennefer. Bien qu’il s’inquiétât clairement de ce qu’il avait vu sur le visage Ciri. De la haine, du dédain, de la moquerie… C’était inhabituel chez elle et ça lui faisait peur de la voir l’exprimer.  
Ciri se plaça devant lui, elle était de profil et tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, mais ses yeux ne le regardaient pas.

"Tu m’avais fait une promesse." Chuchota Ciri.

"Ciri…" Répondit Geralt en voulant s’approcher, mais se stoppa quand elle s’éloigna.

"Tu m’as promis que nous resterions toujours ensemble…" Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix et Geralt se tût, la regardant aller vers Yennefer qui avait ouvert un portail.

C’était comme recevoir un seau d’eau glacée de la voir partir après ces mots, cependant, peu avant de franchir le portail, elle se stoppa et le regarda droit dans les yeux, des yeux rouges plein de larmes.

"Et pourtant je te pardonne." Termina Ciri avant de franchir le portail.

Il ne savait pas comment décrire la douleur qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là, c’était clairement pire que le test des herbes, bien qu’elle lui dît qu’elle le pardonnait, il pouvait clairement voir la confiance rompue, une partie du lien qu’ils avaient avait été brisé. Non, il l’avait brisé.

"Je plaindrais presque la sorcière si ce qu’a répliquer Ciri est un indice !" S’amusa Eskel. 

"Ciri va lui faire vivre un enfer !" Ricana Lambert.

Geralt pensa que Vesemir leur ferait la leçon sur la galanterie et le fait de bien traiter les femmes, mais il vit que son mentor avait un sourire amusé avec une note de fierté.

"Le moment venu, je suis certain qu’elle sera une bonne sorceleuse. La première femme à y arriver, j’en suis sûr." S’exclama Vesemir.

Geralt ne prit pas part à la discussion, il regardait encore où se trouvait Ciri il y a encore quelques minutes. 'Je suis désolé Ciri.'

Geralt revint dans le présent en sentant quelque chose couler le long de sa joue. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’il avait versé des larmes, ça devait être il y quatre-vingts ans après le sac de Kaer Morhen ou alors lorsqu’il s’est réveillé au temple de Melitele après ses mutations. Il préférait ne plus y penser.

Ciri devait être en vie, il le fallait, il ne l’avait vue que peu de temps avant de se faire enfourcher par le garçon, il n’avait pas pu s’expliquer ou même s’excuser, ils n’avaient pas eu assez de temps pour faire table rase sur tout. Elle avait alors quoi Quinze, seize ans pas plus de dix-sept en tout cas, elle se transformait déjà en belle jeune femme.

Il monta à sa chambre et décida d’aller se reposer, ils seraient bientôt sur la voie et avec ne serait-ce qu’un peu de chance, ils trouveraient quelque chose sur Ciri.  
Mais il semblerait que la destinée avait pour ambition de lui simplifier très légèrement la tâche. Car dans la nuit, il fut réveillé brutalement par des coups à sa porte. Il ne put dire quoi que ce soit qu’il vit Eskel entrer à bout de souffle avec Vesemir et Lambert en remorque. Il pouvait voir trois parchemins dans la main d’Eskel et se demanda ce qui pouvait être si grave pour une telle entrée… 

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Geralt avec crainte.

"Trois parchemins viennent d’arriver, l’un de Novigrad et les autres de Wyzima. Celui de Wyzima a été envoyé par Yennefer, elle demande à te voir.

Cela interloqua Geralt, pourquoi maintenant ? 

"Et les autres ?" Demanda Geralt se demanda ce qui les aurait mis dans cet état.

"Il viennent de Jaskier… Geralt… Il dit que Ciri à refait surface et qu’elle est avec lui…" Répondit Eskel avec crainte.

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que Geralt ne se mette debout d’un bond, pour prendre le parchemin de Jaskier, laissant celui de Yennefer pour plus tard.

Mon vieil ami ;

Je me rends compte que cela fait longtemps que l’on ne s’est vu, mais il s’est passé quelque chose d’inespéré. Ciri est auprès de moi à Novigrad, je ne mentirais pas en disant qu’elle va bien car elle ressemble à l’enfer, elle semblait sous-alimentée et totalement épuisée. Je peux sentir qu’elle ne restera pas longtemps, Je t’en prie retrouve-nous rapidement. Je te fais parvenir un laisser passer pour entrer dans la ville. Tu nous trouveras espérons-le au Thym et Romaryn.

Ton Ami,  
Jaskier.

Geralt grogna en lisant la fin, Ciri était de nouveau là, elle était à deux semaines d’ici peut-être moins s’ils se dépêchaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre. Il s’habilla rapidement, revêtit son armure, prit ses épées tout en remarquant que Vesemir était déjà prêt à partir.

"Et que Dit celui de Yennefer ?" Demanda Geralt en prenant ses épées.

"Il faut qu’on se voie et vite, Pont-solaie, près de Wyzima. PS : J’ai encore la licorne. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire j’ai encore la licorne ?" Demanda Eskel.

Geralt se moqua et ne répondit rien. Il prit les lettres et le laisser passer. Ciri était là et Yen devait le savoir, c’était inquiétant qu’elle écrive de Wyzima, cela voulait dire qu’elle travaillait pour l’empereur. Il était certain qu’elle savait pour Ciri, cela ne pouvait être que la seule raison de son message, mais si elle savait alors Emhyr aussi. Par la peste qu’est ce qu’il se passait là-bas ? 'A quoi joues-tu Yen ?'

"Nous allons directement à Novigrad vu que c’est là que se trouve Ciri, Vesemir, tu la ramèneras pendant que j’irais voir Yen." Déclara Geralt.

"Seul ?" Demanda Vesemir.

"Le fait que Yen m’écrive de Wyzima après l’apparition de Ciri, ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il se passe quelque chose là-bas et jusqu’à ce que je sache ce qu’il se passe, Ciri restera loin de tout ça." Expliqua Geralt.

"Tu commences enfin à comprendre. Ce n’est pas trop tôt !" S’exclama Lambert avec un sourire en coin.

"Nous la ramènerons." Déclara Geralt avec certitude.

"Bonne chance sur la voie." Dirent Eskel et Lambert alors que Geralt et Vesemir partaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour la fin, alors comme je l'ai dit, il y aura des changements majeurs à partir de là, en gros comme vous venez de le lire, Geralt ne laissera plus Yen comploter dans le dos de Ciri, il sera moins aveugle sur certaines choses et se concentrera exclusivement sur la protection de Ciri.
> 
> Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite et vous remercie d'avoir lu. Prenez soin de vous.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre . J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos pensées et suggestions pourquoi pas sans oublier de rester courtois.  
> A bientôt pour la suite. Gros bisous à tous!


End file.
